


Mine

by elrhiarhodan



Series: Wells Wank [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Angst, Evil Wells is Creepy, Evil Wells is Sexy, Fantasy, M/M, MMOM 2016, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation, Pre-Series, Sex Toys, harrisco, wankfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-04
Updated: 2016-05-04
Packaged: 2018-06-06 10:42:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6750679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrhiarhodan/pseuds/elrhiarhodan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cisco enjoys working for Dr. Wells - he finds in him a friend, a mentor, someone to look up to.  He's also possessive and greedy - at least in the privacy of Cisco's mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Day 4 of MMOM, for the prompt "Shoulders".
> 
> MMOM 2016 has, for me, become "Everybody Wants Wells" with the occasional "Wells Wants Someone." If you're looking for wankfic without some iteration of Harrison Wells, your probably not going to find it from me.

__

_"How's my beautiful boy?"_

Cisco shivers as the words echo in his brain. Alone in his crappy apartment, with just a bottle of lube, a silicone plug, and his own hands for company, he lets his mind wander where it will. And inevitably, it opens the door to the room where he keeps his wildest, dirtiest fantasies.

The ones about Dr. Harrison Wells, the smartest man alive, the one with the power to make the future happen _now_.

He's been working at S.T.A.R. Labs for a month, the experience rewarding, exhausting and whenever he is forced to interact with that uber-dick Hartley Rathaway, frustrating as all fuck. But there are also days - many of them - when he has face-time with Dr. Wells. Who listens to him with focused intent, who is as unstinting with his praise as he is with his criticism. Who has - in such a short time - become a friend, a mentor, and an object of desire.

Cisco lubes himself up and imagines it's Dr. Wells' long fingers stretching him, digging into his body with care and urgency. He picks up the plug, thick and grotesquely knobbed, and imagines Dr. Wells working it into his anus, relentless and inexorable. Cisco pants and doesn't touch his cock - not yet. He's not allowed until he's given permission. In his fantasy, Dr. Wells looms over him but their bodies aren't connected. Not yet.

_"You can touch yourself now, Cisco. Show me what you can do."_

At last, he's able to stroke his cock, the thing in his ass shifting just enough to bump at his joy button whenever he rocks his hips.

_"So beautiful - so perfect."_

Cisco's eyes are open, but he doesn't see his water-stained ceiling, but Harrison Wells, all strength and power, the moonlight gilding his shoulders, his arms, his torso, his eyes burning blue as their gazes lock. 

He strokes his cock and lets the sensations ride over him. In his imagination, Dr. Wells buries his face against his neck, whispering his adoration, pressing hot kisses along the tender line of sinew from his jaw to his neck. 

As Cisco climaxes, he can feel Dr. Wells' bite his shoulder, his teeth sharp and painful. 

_"I've marked you, Cisco. You're mine, now. No matter what happens, you're mine, you're my clever, beautiful boy."_

Come coats his belly and the plug in his ass triggers delicious aftershocks as he takes it out. Exhausted and not a little ashamed of himself, Cisco uses the edge of the sheet to clean himself before rolling over. 

But he can't sleep. The fantasy refuses to go back behind that locked door and instead keeps whispering, _You are my creation, Cisco. And you are mine. Forever."_

_FIN_

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to follow me at my tumblr [Obscene Circus Ponies](http://elrhiarhodan.tumblr.com/), and on my old school (and much beloved) [LiveJournal](http://elrhiarhodan.livejournal.com/) account.


End file.
